kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyou Kai
'''Kyou Kai' is the heir of the legendary assassin Clan Shiyuu who was determined to get revenge for the death of her sister, Kyou Shou, who was killed by the Shiyuu. Once she gained her revenge, she has dedicated herself to becoming a Great General of Qin. She holds the rank of an independent 3000-Man Commander and is a lieutenant in the Hi Shin Unit (Flying Arrow), an independent marauding 8000-Man Unit, in which she considers herself, and her unit, bound to. Appearance Kyou Kai is a relatively short petite girl with large jade green eyes with shoulder length hair tied into a ponytail with a ribbon. Two strands hair fall on each side of her face with her bangs reaching at eye level. By the start of the Tonryuu Rebellion, her hairstyle receives subtle changes. Two thick strands of hair overlap her headband. In terms of clothing, she wears a scarf and a white headband with two red markings. She dons red and white clothing with sleeves longer than her arm. Her sword is very exquisite as it has a decorated hilt with some gold at the base. Ten has noted that she has a surprisingly pretty face. Personality She has a quiet personality, saying little unless she is giving advice to Shin or Ten. Others who have seen her inhuman talent with the sword have called her a monster as she cuts down her opponents with ease. Holds disdain for those who are clueless of the Shiyuu. Goals #To become a great general. # To bear Shin's child. Abilities Kyou Kai embodies all the skills to be found in the ideal assassin: stealth, intellect, agility and unstoppable might. She is strong enough to kill multiple opponents with a single move, splitting them in half. Despite this, she exhibits total control over her strength as she skilfully cuts Shin's clothes intentionally during their fight without causing him to bleed and knocks him down with a heavy stroke. This shows the clear skill difference as Shin is bigger than her yet she can deliver powerful attacks that are at odds with her size. She shows great agility and balance by effortlessly dodging enemy attacks and balancing her entire body on Shin's blade. She displays acute breath control with her chi as she helps calm down Shin's fever after their fight. The depth of her breath enables her to tap into her swordplay like never before. Her weakness is her short stamina as seen in the assassination attempt and the Battle at Dakan Plains. Opponents that can survive until she runs out of breath can quickly turn the fight in their favor so fighting alongside comrades can give some protection if this were to happen. When using the priestess dance Kyou Kai, before long, the movements around her start getting slower and slower. Until, at the very end, when even the flying insects are completely still. Techniques *Priestess Dance Trivia *Like Yo Tan Wa and many other female characters, Kyo Kai was historically a man. *Prior to returning to the Hi Shin Unit, she was falsely taught by Kyou Shou that babies are created when a man and a woman team up, climb a mountain, and make something explode. After announcing her intentions to Ka Ryo Ten and Shin, the former took her off to explain how babies are really made. Afterwards, she wasn't able to face Shin for a while. Category:Characters Category:Qin Category:Female Category:Qin Commanders Category:Strategical Commanders Category:3000-Man Commanders Category:Lieutenants Category:Hi Shin Unit Category:Taku Squad Category:Clan Shiyuu Category:Cavalry Category:Assassins Category:Sword Users